


Saving Grace (Version 2)

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam’s lonely experience on the Prometheus she realizes she’s in love with Janet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place following S07E13 Grace. Spoilers for S07E13 Grace, S07E14 Fallout, S07E15 Chimera.   
> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: First line prompt provided by ml_spikie. Some dialogue taken from the show.   
> A/N2: Even though ml_spikie’s prompt was for a Sam/Janet story my muse demanded something else. Therefore, to satisfy both, I’ve written two versions of the story.

Sam realized that while she was alone on the Prometheus, her subconscious had been telling her to face what she had buried deep inside her – she was in love with Janet. She had buried it so deep, that even subconsciously she had tried to deny it, as evidenced by her deliberately misunderstanding what the vision of her father had been trying to tell her… by kissing Jack O’Neill. But even in her self-delusional state, she couldn’t make that kiss feel right.

She also knew the little girl named Grace symbolized herself, symbolized her unwillingness to let go of the past. Sam needed to make some changes and move forward in her personal life.

She opened her eyes to see O’Neill. He gave her a small smile.

“Hey.”

“Jack.”

His eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “Excuse me?

“Sorry, sir.”

“Yes, well, a massive concussion will tend to disorient one.”

“How long was I out there?”

“It’s all relative, Carter, that whole time space continuum thing.”

“Sir.”

“Four days.”

“Could have sworn it was weeks.”

“Teal’c and Daniel say ‘hi.’ They’re planning a little bit of a shindig for when you’re up and around. There’s talk of cake.”

“Cake?”

“My idea.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Need anything? Magazine? Yo-yo?”

“Janet. Is she here?”

“Uh, no. She and Cassie are out of town.”

Sam closed her eyes for a moment. “That’s right. She said they were going on vacation.”

“Do you want me to get Doc Warner?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“For what?”

“Nothing.”

“Think nothing of it. I’ve got plenty of that.”

~~~

Sam wanted to talk to Janet about her feelings, but before Janet and Cassie returned from their vacation, Jonas Quinn arrived at the SGC and asked for their help in saving his planet. So, Sam returned to Kelowna with Jonas to study the problem with the subterranean naquadria in hopes of finding a solution.

Janet returned from her vacation in time to assist the Langarans following an earthquake brought on by the explosion of a pocket of naquadria 20 kilometers beneath the surface. The circumstances, though, did not afford Sam any time to see Janet while the doctor was on Langara, much less talk.

After the impending crisis was adverted Sam returned to Earth, exhausted. She went home and crawled into her bed. She didn’t emerge until almost thirteen hours later. Since she desperately needed to do some grocery shopping she decided to go out for breakfast.

“Is this seat taken?”

Sam looked up at Pete Shanahan’s familiar voice.

“Well no, but there’s plenty of other empty–”

He sat down across from her.

“– tables.”

“Yeah, but none of them has a beautiful, single woman sitting at them.”

Sam almost jerked back at the word ‘single.’ She really needed to call things off with Pete, but she continued with their game anyway. “Well thank you, but how do you know I’m single?”

“There’s no ring on your finger.”

“I could have a boyfriend.”

“You’re having breakfast by yourself at 7:30 in the morning.”

“You’re very observant.”

“I’m a cop.” He grinned. “How about dinner tonight? My motel room.”

“Your motel room?”

“Yeah, I’ll order room service, open a box of wine–”

“A box?”

“Something with a duck on the front.” He cocked his head. “Or better yet, let’s go to my motel room now.” He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

“Pete, I have to go to work.”

“Come on Sam, call in sick. Spend the day with me; we’ll go to the zoo.”

“There’s no zoo in Colorado Springs.”

“Bowling. There must be a bowling alley around here somewhere.”

“I have to work.”

“Can’t the world wait one more day for more deep space telemetry?”

“Have you seen how much deep space there is out there?”

He leaned in once again to kiss her, but she turned her face away and his lips brushed against her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her quizzically. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

She dropped some money on the table as she stood. “Nothing. I’ll come by after work tonight. I’ve got to go.”

On the drive to the base Sam kept going over everything in her head. She should have just come out and told Pete that it was over, but she didn’t feel it was right to dump him and run. She would meet with him after work and tell him, when they had some time to talk.

~~~

Sam wiped away her tears as she got back into her car. Telling Pete it was over had been more emotional than she’d expected. He didn’t understand and was hurt when she finally admitted that she was in love with someone else. Then he got angry when she refused to tell him who she was in love with.

She looked at the clock in the dash – it was still early. Sam decided to go over to Janet’s house and finally confess that she was in love with her.

~~~

When she got out of her car, Sam could hear faint sounds coming from behind Janet’s house. It sounded like Janet and Cassie were in the pool in the backyard. As she headed around the side of the house, the smells of charcoal and barbecued chicken filled the air. A smile graced her lips as so many happy memories spent with Janet and Cassie filled Sam’s mind. It always felt like she was coming home when she came to Janet’s house.

Rounding the back corner of the house, Sam released the latch and pushed open the gate… and stopped. She saw Cassie in the pool playing water polo with some woman she’d never seen before.

“Alright, you two! Time to dry off and eat something,” Janet called as she exited the house through the patio door with large bowl of potato salad.

“Good, I’m starved!” Cassie replied as she hauled herself out of the pool and started to dry off with a towel.

“You’re just tired of losing,” the unknown woman retorted as she also exited the water.

“I’ll beat you next time, Toni.”

Cassie and Toni finished drying off and then joined Janet at the patio table. There was an air of familial intimacy surrounding the three, and Sam suddenly felt like a voyeuristic outsider. She was just about to close the gate and walk away when Cassie spotted her.

“Sam!”

Janet and Toni both looked at her.

“Hey, Sam. We’ve just started eating. Why don’t you join us?” Janet asked.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding – I just invited you to join us.”

Sam wasn’t sure she wanted to know who Toni was, but she felt compelled to join the gathering.

Toni quickly stood. “I’ll go grab another plate and some silverware.” She disappeared inside the house.

~~~

Dinner passed in relative silence – a silence filled with tension. As soon as Cassie finished eating she excused herself, claiming to have homework to do even though it was Friday evening. All three women cleared the table and carried stuff inside to the kitchen. Toni also disappeared upstairs, ostensibly to take a shower, but not before she and Janet had a quick, whispered conversation in the living room.

It was with a sinking feeling in her stomach that Sam asked about Toni when Janet returned to the kitchen. “So, uh… how do you know Toni?”

“We met in medical school,” Janet answered as she washed the dinner plates.

“Oh. So she’s a doctor?”

“Mm hmm. Toni’s a surgeon; she’s just taken a job here with Memorial.”

“So she’s moving here. Has she found a place yet?”

Janet set the last plate in the drainer and dried her hands on a towel. She turned and looked Sam. “Yes, but she hasn’t closed on the house yet. So, in the meantime, she’s staying with us until things get settled and her stuff arrives from San Diego.”

Sam felt relieved; she had been afraid there was something more than friendship between Janet and Toni.

Janet cocked her head and looked hard at the blonde. “Is everything okay, Sam?”

“I broke up with Pete tonight.”

“Oh, Sam, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. I couldn’t go on dating him while being in love with someone else. It wasn’t fair to him.”

“Or you,” Janet added softly.

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Sam spoke again. “Are you going to ask me who it is?”

“I figured you tell me when you ready.”

Sam gazed into Janet’s eyes as her heart trip hammered in her chest. “It’s you,” she said softly.

Janet was stunned, but Sam’s confession wasn’t unwelcome. She’d been in love with the tall blonde for quite some time. Words failed her, so she reached up and gently cupped Sam’s cheek, then leaned in and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around Janet and deepened their kiss. Both women jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Well, it’s about damn time,” Toni said. She broke out laughing when Janet and Sam both blushed. “I told you to tell her about your feelings, Janet.”

“You did?” Sam asked with an amused smirk.

“She’s been talking my ear off about you for ages.” Toni opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. “I’ll leave you two alone now.” She left the kitchen, grinning.

Janet and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

“Let’s continue this conversation in private,” Janet offered.

Sam smiled. “Okay.”

FIN


End file.
